5hanayomefandomcom-20200214-history
Negi's Shoe Panel
Negi's Shoe Panel is a non-canonical/fan-made/unofficial term referring to a particular style of drawing by Negi Haruba, where he likes to draw shoes (or feet) and dedicate a single panel for them. Those panels serve various purpose to the story, such as showing character's emotions, an important activity/event, and progressing the plot. Overview The panel in question must contain and focus on a detailed drawing of shoe(s) or feet, with no other objects/subjects distraction. List of Negi's Shoe Panel Volume 1= Chapter 1 *page 22: blocking path *page 26: taking off shoes *page 34: blocking path *page 37: exerting power Chapter 2 *page 9 : walking together *page 43 : running together Chapter 5 *page 2: hesitant *page 13: togetherness *page 14: turning around/returning *page 26: taking off shoes |-|Volume 2= Chapter 6 *page 9: running away *page 11: sitting *page 13: staying Chapter 7 *page 16: closing up Chapter 8 *page 1: walking slowly Chapter 9 *page 8: injured *page 10: bandaged feet *page 11: togetherness Chapter 10 *page 1: stopping *page 5: approaching *page 13: hurrying *page 15: forced Chapter 11 *page 2: exhaustion *page 4: arriving *page 8: going out *page 13: low confidence Chapter 12 *page 3: arrival Chapter 13 *page 13: rushing *page 18: sighing Chapter 14 *page 9: hitting |-|Volume 3= Chapter 16 * page 6: rushing Chapter 19 *page 6: rushing *page 15: arrival Chapter 20 *page 12: taking initiative *page 19: being together Chapter 21 *page 5: arrival *page 6: stopping others Chapter 22 *page 2: happiness *page 6: arriving |-|Volume 4= Chapter 25 *page 17: walking slowly Chapter 26 * page 9: slipping * page 15: giving explanation Chapter 27 *page 1: being questioned *page 17: finishing up Chapter 28 *page 1: kicking the door *page 13: hitting something *page 18: falling together Chapter 29 *page 4: slipping *page 9: falling *page 15: closeness Chapter 31 *page 15: hitting *page 18: turning around Chapter 32 *page 10: arrival |-|Volume 5= Chapter 33 *page 6: arrival Chapter 35 * page 18: asking question Chapter 36 *page 7: inviting *page 16: thinking *page 17: hesitation Chapter 37 *page 8: going out *page 10: running away *page 12: playing together *page 13: jumping *page 15: landing *page 16: left out Chapter 38 * page 4: discussing Chapter 39 *page 7: standing still *page 16: confrontation Chapter 40 *page 8: being together Chapter 41 *page 14: reflecting *page 16: arrival |-|Volume 6= Chapter 42 *page 13: deep thought *page 14: accident *page 16: running Chapter 43 *page 17: being distant *page 20: arrival Chapter 45 *page 9: accident Chapter 46 *page 15: convince Chapter 47 *page 4: determination *page 11: confronting others Chapter 48 * page 3: hesitation Chapter 50 * page 3: playing * page 6: hesitant * page 10: slip/accident |-|Volume 7= Chapter 51 * page 3: arrival Chapter 52 * page 19: arrival Chapter 54 * page 4: accident Chapter 55 * page 7: arrival Chapter 56 * page 8: coming in * page 16: having a talk Chapter 58 * page 13: walking together Chapter 59 * page 15: jumping |-|Volume 8= Chapter 60 * page 12: hesitating * page 15: coming back * page 18: listening Chapter 61 * page 16: running Chapter 63 * page 7: arrival * page 9: hesitation * page 13: thinking * page 15: deciding Chapter 65 * page 7: playing * page 9: accident * page 13: approaching * page 16: arrival Chapter 66 * page 18: showing injury Chapter 67 * page 4: arrival * page 6: confrontation * page 7: confirmation Chapter 68 * page 7: hesitating * page 21: accident |-|Volume 9= Chapter 70 * page 3: moving Chapter 72 * page 5: together * page 13: contemplating Chapter 73 * page 2: confronting Chapter 74 * page 2: walking together * page 9: rushing * page 17: confronting Chapter 76 * page 19: togetherness Chapter 77 * page 4: confrontation * page 14: confession * page 17: walking |-|Volume 10= Chapter 79 * page 4: approaching * page 7: standing up * page 15: confronting * page 17: disguising Chapter 80 * page 9: stepping up Chapter 81: * page 1: running away Trivia References |height=200px }} Category:Media